Altered Story
by Arata Meian
Summary: Everyone was dead. No one but Sasuke, Kurama, and Madara. Sasuke manages to get help from the Kyubi to turn back time. Save everyone. Save her. They would change it all and save everyone from their suffering.
1. Prologue: Shattered Dream

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **Hello! This is my first time on this site and I wanted to say that this is an adopted story from an amazing writer named Illuviar. Illuviar is the original writer of this story and I have gotten permission to adopt this story. I hope you like the way I have written this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto besides the things that have deviated from cannon. If I did own Naruto, then he would not have lived the way he did. Then again, he would not be the boy he is now, so I guess I can settle for this.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Altered Story**

 **Prologue: Shattered Dream**

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Fourth Shinobi World War**

 **The Last of the Shinobi In the Elemental Nations**

"Tr-Troubles-s-some b-b-blonde. . ." Nara Shikamaru stuttered his last words after taking a blow from the enemy. Of course he would be one of the last to die because of his position as the Allied Shinobi Forces' Chief Strategist and Adviser to the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

Uchiha Sasuke did not pay any mind to the other black haired man's passing. He was focused on the visage of a woman a few feet away. Her cherry blossom colored hair was stained with blood. Her name is Haruno Sakura, gakusei of the Godaime, Head Iryo Nin of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and user of the Byakugo no In. She died trying to save her best friend and the woman he loved. The woman he can't bare to look at right now.

He was a fool. He thought they would have more time and didn't want to distract her with his feelings. He had decided to tell her when the war ended. Now she was gone.

Uchiha Sasuke, former S-Rank nukenin, former traitor of Konohagakure, gakusei of the Hebi Sennin, and Commander of his section in the Allied Shinobi Forces was in love with Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Kyubi Jinchuriki, gakusei of the Gama Sennin, Rokudaime, and Leader and Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

These feelings were there even from back when they were twelve, but the thought of those bonds distracting him from his revenge made him lock up his feelings for her.

A deafening roar shook him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the battle going on before him. The Kyubi, or Kurama as Naruto calls him, was in the middle of a battle with resurrected Uchiha Madara. It was Naruto's last act before dying, releasing her friend from the seal so he would not die with her. But Kurama would not last long before his ancestor would capture him with the eyes they were infamous for, the Sharingan.

Sasuke looked around the battlefield. Large holes, the ground littered with weapons, smoke from the dozens of jutsus fired about during the war. He and the other two fighting were the only ones left. Looking back at Madara, he decided to distract him to get his plan into place. Charging his katana with lightning, he ran towards the fight, aiming for the man who caused him and others, pain. Madara blocked with his own weapon and elemental chakra.

"It sickens me how you still fight when it is obvious you are losing," the man sneered pushing him away with a _Shinra Tensei_ , which sequentially pushed the mighty beast as well.

Seeing that, Sasuke recovered from the push and too his chance.

"Tsukyomi," Sasuke whispered as he locked eyes with the Kyuubi.

He found himself on a familiar corpse filled field. The only difference was that there was a large, nine-tailed fox growling at him from one end of the field.

 **"You've got some nerve using those eyes on me, brat,"** Kurama grumbled with narrowing eyes.

"You know I had a good reason for it," Sasuke shot back.

 **"Tch."**

"Anyway, I need your help." Then proceeded to explain the plan to Kurama.

Slitted-red eyes widened at the information.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **Second Part of the Chunin Exams**

 **Training Ground 44 "The Forest of Death"**

Sakura was shivering from the waves of KI rolling from the grass shinobi. All she could do was watch as Naruto and Sasuke unsuccessfully try to beat him, her, whatever it was. It he/she laughed at them when the two made their attacks. _He/she was toying with them!_

She watched helplessly as Naruto was caught after her moment of monstrous strength that came out of nowhere.

It was strange. Chakra, whenever it was visible, always had a blue coloring to it, but the one that the blond-red head was using had a red color. With it, Naruto's features had also turned sharper and more animistic. When Naruto had released her own wave of KI, it scared her as much as the grass shinobi's. _When did Naruto become so strong?_

The grass shinobi came closer to her teammate and slammed their glowing hand to Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke! Hurry! Do something!" Sakura screamed. The chakra from her teammate was receding back into her returning her features to their original form.

Then, something strange happened.

The heavy chakra burst from Naruto again, but this time it was a golden color that held warmth to it. The same evil intent was missing, yet it was the same chakra. _It's as if it was purified somehow._

A tendril of golden chakra moved around the surprised grass shinobi as it watched the chakra surge towards Sasuke.

A flash of light came and it was so bright that Sakura had to shield her sight from it. A thunderclap echoed throughout Konoha and the surrounding miles beyond.

Then, Sasuke let out a tortured scream like a soul from the depths of hell as its torture went on forever.

* * *

 **Well, how'd you like that? The next chapter will be coming. And as I say in my Wattpad account. I do not have an update schedule so the coming up chapters will come randomly. I might be gone for a long time but I won't leave this story unfinished. I'm stubborn that way. No flames please. If you cannot say anything nice, then do not say it. I do really hope you like this.**

* * *

 **Edit: There is a reason why I did this. I was making my own podfic for this story because I felt like it and I read the chapters out loud.**

 **One thing's for sure: This sucked!**

 **I'm pretty sure I got some of my information wrong because in the Prologue Sasuke was still counted as a missing nin, but in further chapters he was a Commander. I can't believe I did that! I'm surprised none of you said anything.**

 **I will continue to edit the chapters to fit the original plan now so if you were confused, I hope that I've fixed this now.**

 **Peace! Keep Calm and Love Naruto!**


	2. Chapter 1: Second Chances

**Altered Story**

 **Chapter 1: Second Chances**

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **Second Part of the Chuunin Exams**

 **Forest of Death**

Sasuke screamed in agony as he absorbed his older, future counterpart. It felt like an eternity when it was only a few seconds.

When it stopped, he knelt on the tree branch panting as he caught his breath. He stayed there, stilled for a moment. Then, his eyes snapped open to reveal the lazy spinning commas of the Sharingan. His gaze met Naruto's as the influence of the Kyuubi, once again, left her leaving two stunning azure orbs to stare at him, huge with shock.

She convulsed with pain a moment later at the forceful separation of the Kyuubi's chakra as it had bypassed the _Gogyo Fuin._ Letting out a pain-filled groan that made Sasuke wince, she promptly passed out from the pain.

That snapped Orochimaru from his daze at the scene from before. He immediately threw her away as he had no use for her and would only slow him down when trying to fight the Uchiha.

A primal growl emanated from Sasuke's thoat and disappeared in a seal-less _Shunshin_. Before Naruto could make contact with the tree, Sasuke caught her in a bridal style hold.

"You really need to be more careful, Hokage-sama," Sasuke murmured. A slight teasing lilt in his tone, but his eyes made it evident that he was worried for her current welfare.

With a one-handed seal, two Kage Bunshin appeared next to him. Gently handing Naruto over to one of them who disappeared, he turned to face the Sennin. The other reached Sakura and disappeared with her as well to catch up with the other Bunshin. There was no way he was letting the two most important people in his life get caught in the crossfire of what was sure to be a dangerous battle.

Sasuke took this chance to check his body to gauge the skill level and the amount of power it could take. It was not like his younger self was not strong, but this body might strain under the weight of more powerful techniques. He would use the snake's arrogance to fight him off long enough for Anko, who was sure to have felt the seal already, to arrive. Testing him for that same seal would have Orochimaru lowering his level which would be perfect for his plan.

Using another Shunshin, he headed straight for his would-have-been master. Ninja wire already wrapped pre-maturely around his shuriken, he threw them as a distraction while already readying his breath for a _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_.

The man just smirked and cut the wires and easily dodged the fireball with a Kawarimi. Knowing that the man was nearby, the Uchiha jumped away, narrowly avoiding a pierced foot from the kunai the snake was holding.

They were locked in a taijutsu battle a moment later. As Orochimaru dodged, he noticed Sasuke's style was familiar to him. The contorted moves, the slippery jabs aimed at fatal spots, and the smooth footsteps mixed with other styles made him realize that the boy was using the Hebi Kata.

I didn't know Anko decided to train someone in our styled? That momentary lapse was enough for Sasuke to flash his Sharingan in a feint to make Orochimaru look away. It was enough time to perform a _Chidori_ which filled the forest with the sounds of a thousand chirping birds. The man's eyes widened in shock when he pierced the jutsu through his chest, but he knew it was a clone before it melted. The blood on his hand made him smirk as that indicated he still managed to harm the Sennin before he got away.

When Orochimaru reappeared in front of him he took a look to see that his right arm was bleeding heavily and a slight frown was marring the face of the Kusa nin he had stolen it from.

"How interesting, Kabuto never mentioned you knew the Hebi Kata nor the fact that Kakashi had taught you Chidori." Eyes narrowed in glee and anticipation. "Makes me wonder what else you have up your sleeve. You have certainly exceeded my expectations and I can't wait to get my hands on that delectible body of yours." The sight of him licking his lips made Sasuke shiver in disgust.

"Dream on, freak," hissed Sasuke. Making two Bunshin, they charged towards the snake-like man for another round. Knowing which one was the real one, he threw a kick that surprisingly blew him away. A moment later, he realized why that was and hurriedly tried to dispel the Bunshin.

One managed to grab onto the arm that was pierced, which made the man wince in pain. It distracted him from finishing a Kawarimi that allowed the other Bunshin to explode upon impact with it's target.

The scorched body of the Sennin fell to the ground with wounds that threatened to slow him down from the fight. However, that was not enough for Sasuke.

 _Raiton: Gian_

The spear-shaped lighting pinned Orochimaru to a nearby tree trunk making the old snake scream as his body convulse with lightning Chakra from within. Before Sasuke could decide whether or not to reveal the Mangekyo, the Sennin shed his skin.

Long, pale fingers stretched Orochimaru's jaw wide open and he slithered out of his ruined corpse like the snake that he was. The man was starting to get frustrated as the boy kept ruining his chances of putting the Ten no Juin on him.

Sasuke could already tell, his body was starting to falter. Those two last Kage Bunshin were hell on his reserves, but he could already tell Anko was reaching their destination.

Knowing he needed to distract him for time he yelled. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

Ignoring the monologue, he held the kunai from behind his body knowing that the Sennin would take this chance to bite him with the seal. As predicted, the man made a two-handed seal and his neck extended, rocketing towards Sasuke. A moment before the fangs could sink into his skin, Sasuke dropped backward allowing him to stab the lower jaw of his attacker. The kunai sparked with lightning chakra as it pierced the snake's brain.

Sasuke backed several trees away as Orochimaru shed his skin for a second time. He was now glaring at the boy. _He almost got me with that last move. If I had not sensed the change in chakra I would have been done in, by kunai no less._ He was torn between amusement and fury as his snake-like eyes tried to bore holes through the Uchiha. _At this rate, the boy might surpass his brother in a year or so and he needed that body before it happened._ The Hebi Sennin had no intention of facing another, if not more powerful, Itachi. _The first one was bad enough, imagine the power of the second one._ He shuddered internally at the thought.

Before he could try to mark the boy again, he felt the familiar chakra of his former student approach their location. Appearing a few feat away, the purple-haired kunoichi glared at the man.

"Ah, Anko. It's been a while." Though he was smiling, internally he was frowning. Konoha's ANBU were unlikely to be far behind and the two forced "rebirths" have taken their toll on my chakra reserves."

Taking a glance at the boy across from her former Sensei, she spoke. "So you are after the Uchiha." Glancing at the torn battlefield she felt confused. _He was able to battle him and hold out for so long?_ She saw that the seal had not been placed yet and internally let out a sigh of relief.

"Hn," was all the man responded with.

"It's fitting that I would be the one to take you down, Orochimaru," she sneered. "You are the one who taught me everything and that will be your undoing, Sensei."

Sasuke bit back a retort as he was grateful for her intervention. He watched as the two coiled like the snakes they were, ready to attack. Then they jumped towards each other throwing techniques similar to one another. Sasuke took this chance to eat a soldier pill and set aside the dread at the after effects of it.

He returned his attention to the battle to find Anko pinning her former Sensei to a tree with her own and a kunai stabbed through both their hands. Her other was making hand signs for. . . _Is that a double suicide jutsu?_

"Crazy snake lady. . . " the boy muttered.

Orochimaru appeared behind the kunoichi, raising from the bark of the tree branch she was on. A look of horror passed over her face when she understood that her former mentor had Kawarimied with a Doro Bunshin.

She tore out the kunai nailing her hand to the tree trunk and whirled around, sending it on a trajectory straight between Orochimaru's eyes. He easily caught the bloodied weapon and leered at the woman.

A one handed sign later, Anko was on her knees, writhing in pain.

Sasuke grimaced. _The freak had activated her mark. That thing bloody hurt._

The Sennin tsked at her. "You seem to forget that I left that on you for a reason and I'm going to give that same seal to that young man over there."

"Sounds like you want him badly," Anko forced out as she grimmaced through the pain. She did notice that the Uchiha was not there anymore and hoped he had the smarts to leave the premises and get help from the ANBU approaching.

"Oh, you're not jealous, are you, little snake? Are you angry that you were n-" a _Raiton: Gian_ interrupted his words. It demolished the part of the tree branch he stood in before he performed a hasty Shunshin which saved him from dying for the third time that day.

Sasuke appeared in front of the kneeling kunoichi, kunai in hand poised to attack. However, it seemed that the ANBU had finally arrived as the three sensed the approach of powerful chakra of the elite.

"I guess I'll have to save my gift for you another day, Sasuke-kun." With those parting words, Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Bloody freak," Sasuke muttered. As if you could get passed Naruto the moment she wakes up. He shivered at the thought of her monstrous temper coming out. At least I didn't have to reveal the Mangekyo this early in the game. I'll have another chance to take him out later during the invasion, if it does happen.

Sasuke glanced at the kunoichi as she tried to stand, but fell back with a groan.

"I'm going after my team. ANBU should be here in a minute to help you."

"Nonsense, brat. You'll wait for them to get here and we'll take you out before Orochimaru takes another chance to get his slimy hand on you." It was all for naught as the Uchiha had already left.

I would rather die than abandon them again. Plus, Orochimaru might still send those Oto nin to get them.

* * *

 **A Cave in the Forest of Death**

Sasuke's Bunshin deposited an exhausted Sakura on the cool ground next to an unconscious Naruto. The pinkette had questioned the pair of doppelgangers during the run, but all she got was grunts and the typical "Hn."

"You know I'm this close to hitting you." Both Bunshin winced at that. Even though this was a younger Sakura, she could still pack a punch. They had figured out that she had always subconsciously enhanced her fighting style with chakra. Tsunade practically beamed at her when she realized that as she was training her from what the pinkette told them.

The Bunshin went to do their separate jobs. One headed out to make traps, while the other checked Naruto's vitals with Sakura to see when she would wake up.

There peace was disturbed when the Bunshin dispelled from the concentrated blast of air that blew it away to a nearby tree.

The two swerved to look at each other in silent communication. The Sasuke bunshin decided to tell the original what was happening by dispelling and Sakura cracked her knuckles in anticipation for the beat down she would give those who tried to hurt her teammates.

They did not realize that their blonde teammate was stirring as she could tell her team was in danger and her body was telling her to wake up to help them.

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Thirteen-year-old Naruto woke to a dark ceiling. Standing up, she saw that she was in a sewer system, with ankle deep water sloshing around her feet. Rusty pipes crisscrossed the length of the corridor, walls, and ceiling.

The genin felt strange. She had never been in this place before, yet it felt as if she should know where she was. The girl reluctantly strode forward hoping to find answers and a way out of this place.

Taking a few wrong turns that led to dead ends, she eventually found a long hallway that had a light at the end of it. She reached the end and what she found made her hold her breath in awe at the enormity of the threshold she found herself in.

Torches covered the walls which led to a large cage that had bars as thick as pillars. Stopping in front of it, she finally realized she wasn't alone as there was a woman there that caught her eye. Her hair was the same color as her own which confused her as no one around had ever had her coloring. The woman had her face buried in her arms as she muttered and Naruto could hear slight sniffling as if she were crying.

". . I'm sorry. . . "

"-promised-"

 **"Do not be foolish, kit,"** a voice, soft, yet monstrous rumbled.

Naruto froze were she stood. She saw now that something enormous was sitting in the shadows of the cage and could hear it shifting. Then, giant eyes appeared having opened. It's irises the color of the deepest crimson she had ever seen and the pupil shaped into slits.

That was the indicator to tell her what she was standing in front of. Staring at the words she now noticed on the center of the bars. It said "Seal" on it. This cage held the reason everyone hated her. The being that she represented with her existence. She didn't need anyone to tell her that this was her mindscape and she stood before the representation of the seal that held back the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village thirteen years before it was sealed away by the Yondaime.

 **"Hmm. . . This was unexpected. We have company, kit."**

The woman raised her head and two identical deep azure eyes stared back at Naruto. The young kunoichi gasped at the mirror-like image the woman presented her, but an older version if that was possible.

"I guess Sasuke did it," she murmured confusing Naruto

 **"I'll give him this,"** the beast sighed with reluctance. **"Though this was a bit of a snag."**

The woman grimaced and tilted her head to the side, studying the girl. Then she beamed at her. "You look a bit worse for wear, Naruto-chan. Come over and please don't mind him," pointing at the cell. "Kurama's a big softie once he stops pretending to be this big bad, scary demon. Though to learn his name, you must beat the ever living snot out of him which sub-sequentially earns you his friendship. That allows you to sleep on his fluffy fur and belly rubs are asked to given before nap time!"

There was a huge huff directed at the woman and Naruto almost tumbled but held her ground.

"Don't push it, kit. I am not in the mood for your usual brand of humor," he grumbled.

"But it's true though."

The Uzumaki frowned. "What's happening?" she exclaimed turning to the ceiling as if it had the answers to the strange situation she found herself in.

"We're having a friendly chat," the woman responded cheerfully. "Besides, that's for Kurama to explain as he was part of this whole mess that's happening in your mindscape.

"Ungrateful mortals. I decide to be nice for once and this is how you repay me," in a voice that sounded a tad dramatic which made Naruto throw the thought away at that hysterical thought. "It wasn't even my idea and the blame falls to me. Well fine. I am going to take a nap, so you figure it out yourself."

"Hey! None of that. I didn't mean it." The woman jumped on her feet and started to poke the chakra construct when it did not open its eyes which made Naruto cringe. "Kurama! You're being mean," whined the woman.

A rumbling chuckle vibrated throughout the cavern as one large eye opened.

"Those puppy eyes do not work on me as well as it would on your subordinates." _Especially that Uchiha_. Internally rolling his eyes at their avoidance. _Why do humans have to be so complicated?_

Naruto twitched having reached the end of her patience. Hair rising to split into nine tendrils as a representation for her anger.

"Can someone just explain what is happening, now." The girl said with an eye smile not unlike her sensei, but the aura exuding from the tiny body made the two others comically shiver. This hadn't happened in a while and the last one was a long time ago.

 **Flashback**

 **Naruto was currently hiding in the tree near the park as she watched the kids play ninja. Some were in trees like her which led to the current an accident as a genin did not see Choji. The young shinobi and the Akimichi fell to the ground from the impact.**

 **"Hey! Watch were you're going, fatso!"**

 **The other children had heard the commotion and came over to hear the genin's words. The parents were standing ready to interfere.**

 **Choji was frowning and tilted his head down while Shikamaru frowned at the genin.**

 **Before anyone could do anything, a terrifying wave of KI washed over the park. Everyone turned to see Naruto had appeared from her spot and her hair was split into nine tendrils from behind her waving ominously while she smiled at them.**

 **Everyone from the Academy knew as she always said she would hurt anyone who messed with her friends, but they had written it off.**

 **"What did you say to Choji?"**

 **"U-Uh- I-," the boy could not get his words out as the KI was concentrated straight at him. He tripped in his haste to back away from the slowly advancing girl.**

 **She picked him up easily as if he weighed nothing and brought him up to her face. Her normally bright blue eyes were darkened that spoke of the danger he was in for saying those words. He swore that he understood what older shinobi meant as his life flashed before his eyes.**

 **"Never think you can spit out what ever you want, Genin-kun," still giving out a smile though her words were sharper than a kunai. "I have no qualms of cutting of your tongue in retribution and wouldn't care for the repercussions of my actions." The other children gasped in horror at the threat while the parents stood to take their children away. One parent stayed as the picture the little girl made, had her reminiscing about her late best friends who had the same monstrous temper. Her son stared at the girl in barely concealed awe a he had never seen gilrs act as awesome as his mom.**

 **"Now, why don't we try this," shoving him to a kneeling position in front of Choji who had a face mixed with slight fear, but satisfaction colored it overall. "Apologize, Genin-kun and maybe, I'll let you go."**

 **"G-go-g-g-go-me-men," the boy managed to stutter out. "P-pl-please l-let me g-go." He would regret asking that.**

 **The Uzumaki feigned a pondering look which switched to a devilish smile. "Sure."**

 **With strength that was disproportional to her size. She threw him across the village and turned to smile at Shikamaru and Choji.**

 **Behind her, not noticed by anyone besides the only parent left and Naruto, the ANBU squad that normally followed the Uzumaki around snickered. They didn't bother to do much as they themselves remembered when that temper was turned on them by a very energetic red-head. Operative Inu smiled in nostalgia at the girl.**

 **The black haired boy snorted while shaking his head at her. "Troublesome blonde, you could have let me have a piece of him," exasperation coloring his tone even though his words contradicted his peaceful stance on the situation. Choji didn't say anything, but his eyes told her all she needed to know. _Thanks_.**

 **Naruto just smiled at them.**

 **Flashback End**

"Seems like you had a temper even now," the fox mumbled in amusement. "How old are you, brat? Twelve?"

Said brat glared fiercely at the strongest Bijuu.

"Thirteen."

"What were you doing before you came here?" The woman's tone made her straighten as it reminded her of her Jiji when he wants her to be serious.

"I am currently in the second part of the Chuunin Exams," she reported. "My team and I were under attack by a Kusanin who I believe to be the S-ranked nukenin, Orochimaru before I was knocked unconscious." She bit back a growl at the thought of leaving her team alone with that freak.

The older blond-red head frowned. "It's not the best place to end up in, but far from the worst," she sighed.

 **"It's the best we could have hoped for. You have time to change things,"** then the Bijuu turned to the girl. **"What are we going to do with her?"**

"Come here, Naruto-chan. It will be all right." Extending a hand towards the girl, who frowned at the gesture. "You already know who I am and we both know you're not as dumb as you want people to perceive."

Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't have trouble believing it, 'ttebane. She answered anyway. "You're me, but that doesn't explain how you're here."

"Thank the fuzzball over there."

 **"Hey! I am the mightiest of the Bijuu! Not some kind of stuffed animal,"** the being argued.

The woman, this older Naruto, ignored the fox and came closer, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. She leaned forward until they were face to face.

"Sorry 'bout this kid. I hope it works."

Then, she placed there foreheads together and Naruto's world exploded in a kaleidoscope of light. Blurred images flashed before her eyes and unimaginable pain soon followed as she absorbed her older self as Sasuke had.

Kurama caught the girl before she hit the floor and gave a sad smile as her older self faded away. The girl also started to disappear as she regained consciousness into the real world.

* * *

 **Forest of Death**

Sasuke stumbled as he received the memories of his dispelled Bunshins. Damn it. They weren't supposed to attack until tomorrow!

It's not like he didn't believe Sakura could beat them, but she was protecting Naruto who could be used to take of her reluctance to fight if she got caught in the crossfire.

He reinforced more chakra to his legs and sprinted faster towards his team, but suddenly halted at the wave of warm chakra that hit him. He knew that chakra.

She's back!

* * *

 **Throughout Konoha**

Shikamaru and Choji tensed at the large amount of chakra that washed over them while Ino fell at the heavy chakra pressing down on her. When they realized whose it was the Ino-Shika-Cho team just sighed.

"Those poor bastards," Shikamaru muttered. Choji nodded in agreement while Ino shivered.

* * *

Kiba halted in the middle of his run when it happened. Akamaru whimpered from his position in Kiba's jacket.

"It's okay, bud," patting his companion's furry head. "It's just Naruto." Smirking in the direction the chakra was coming from.

"They will die as many have before them. Why? Because Naruto-san's chakra shows she is more angry than what happened before," Shino commented while trying to get his Kikai to settle down. Hinata gave an uncharacteristic scary smile thinking about the times Naruto had saved her which gave her slight satisfaction.

* * *

Team Gai was in the middle of a break from their constant running when they felt it.

TenTen pulled out her weapons when she recognized it and whistled.

"Man, haven't felt that in a while." Shaking her head when her green-outfitted teammate gave her a questioning look as he slid out of his stance.

Neji, however, was suddenly hit by a memory of his father telling him a story of a red-head who you should never cross or you would get castrated. It was strange that he attributed that memory to their circumstance.

They resumed their run, finishing their break.

* * *

All shinobi just shivered in remembrance of the great Red-Hotblooded Habanero. Kakashi thought that this seemed a bit more of like the cool rage that his Sensei had. Would you look at that. I guess his coloring isn't the only thing she got from him.

* * *

 **This is a good place to end. So how did you like it? I hope this was good.**

 **You know what was really annoying? I forgot to save what I did so I had to redo everything! At least I was only halfway but still! Gosh it was so fudging annoying!**

 **Well, please comment and no flames.**

* * *

 **Edit: This was not as hard as I thought it would be. Currently, I can't make more chapters because I want to finish the editing so don't expect much from me. Also, now that school is back in session, I, again, will not have time to do much of this.**

 **Please comment, I love hearing your thoughts. Also, no flames.**

 **Peace! Keep Calm and Love Team 7, Dattebayo!**


	3. Chapter 2: Second Chances Part 2

**Altered Story**

 **Chapter 1: Second Chances**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Forest of Death**

Sasuke was sprinting through the forest as he tried to reach his team. He swore that it felt like the forest kept expanding as if to keep him from the fight up ahead. Sasuke was practically bursting with energy to get there.

About a minute ago, his Kage Bunshin burst and he was given the greatest news of his life.

She was back!

He redoubled his efforts of racing through the foliage as he wanted to get a glimpse of the woman he longed for. He needed to see with his own two eyes if it was true. That she was there, alive.

He gathered up his chakra and Shunshinned. He knew it would get him right to Naruto and Sakura. Though, it would tax his body as it would be stretched beyond his limits.

* * *

When he arrived at the clearing in front of the cave, he felt Naruto's chakra stronger now.

He turned to the golden light that filled the forest around them.

Naruto was standing in front of the Oto girl, Kin.

Sakura was sitting at the entrance of the cave with her hair cut to her shoulders like her future self. Now he understood why Kin was on the floor. Naruto had seen her hurting Sakura. He knew that her temper got under control when she got older, but as a kid, her emotions where not matured yet.

Dosu and Zaku were frozen under the oppressing chakra coming from Naruto. There weapons that they were going to use to attack Naruto were on the ground.

"I said before that the next time someone hurt my precious people, I would kill them," he heard her say and her KI tripled.

In the next second, her head was cut off from her body. The head rolled over in front of the two Otonin. They immediately shook out of their pause and ran away from Naruto as she turned to look at them.

They never made it as two Chidoris pierced their hearts and they fell limp to the ground with identical holes in their bodies.

* * *

 **Forest of Death**

 **Behind Tower**

"Kabuto-kun. . . " hissed Orochimaru.

The iryonin blanched. He knew that tone. It was reserved for those of his masters henchmen that fucked up.

"Master?" despite the apprehension the spy felt, his voice was level, betraying none of the fear coiling in his gut.

"Your reports about Sasuke-kun's skills. They were incomplete. . ." the Sannin stalked around his agent. There was a disturbing smile on his face and you could feel the slight displeasure surrounding him.

"In what way, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"He has much more skill than you give him credit for. High Chunin to low Jonin level combat ability. He had such control control over lightning that I have only seen from the Raikage and is able to use Kakashi's Chidori. . . " the snake master trailed off.

He licked his lips with a tongue too long and nimble to belong to a human being.

"I was unable to mark the boy," Orochimaru frowned. It was not often that he was denied his prize. "I want him tested further. The three idiots we sent for that purpose would be insufficient." The Sannin fixed his agent with a glare. "You will take part in the final part of the exam. I will make sure that you face him."

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto gave a deep bow and was about to leave when the snake's voice started again.

"I also want you to check on the Kyubi Jinchuriki," Orochimaru called out with a frown on his face.

Kabuto turned to look at his master, "Is this about the large burst of chakra?"

"Yes. I was sure that I sealed her away from the Kyubi so she could not use its chakra, but I would know that huge, powerful burst anywhere. It did not have the same corrosive feel as before. . . It seemed, almost pure," then he turned to glare at his subordinate. "This is also other information that you were not thorough with. This could mean that Konoha's Jinchuriki has control over her Biju. That could be a complication to our plans with Gaara."

"I will do so, Orochimaru-sama." Gave another bow and left to find his team.

* * *

 **Forest of Death**

 **Outside Cave**

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other as they processed what they saw. They could now confirm that both of them came from the future.

"Sasuke. . . " His breath hitched hearing her voice say his name. "You made a deal with the furball. . . That was not a very good idea," she scolded, but the smile on her face betrayed her emotions.

 _I'm glad that you are here_. He could tell from her eyes.

 _I'm happy you are alive._ He replied. He knew why she did not say this aloud. Sakura was confused enough with all the change in personality and they did not need to confuse her with more information that did not make sense.

"First things first, we need to get our other scroll before heading to the tower," she subconsciously used her Kage voice making him straighten his posture into an ANBU position. "I can trust that you will be able to do this yourself. I will stay here with Sakura and set up the traps you did not get to," she gestured over to Sakura, who at this point, gave up on trying to understand what was happening and just waited to see if anyone would tell her what was going on.

"Lastly, you will tell me what happened after I. . . well, you know, and what you both did to get us here," she stumbled over covering up her death since Sakura could still hear them.

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama," he gave an imperceptible nod of respect so Sakura would not notice and said those words quietly.

"None of that, I am not Hokage anymore-"

"You will always be my Hokage," he interrupted her. "I will always answer to you before the Sandaime."

Naruto just shook her head fondly at his stubbornness.

"Alright, just don't say it in front of other people," then gave a dismissive wave of her hand and he was off to do his mission.

* * *

"Are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on!" Sakura exploded after a moment of silence.

Sakura did not cuss often unless she was seriously pissed and/or confused.

"I cannot tell you anything yet, Sakura. I can only promise that I will when it is safe to say and when you can handle what we will tell you. You are our teammate and we do not want to leave you, or Kakashi-sensei, behind. We tell each other everything, but we cannot tell you this just now," Naruto explained calmly to the girl.

Sakura frowned a bit, but sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Now," Naruto stood up and dusted herself off, "let's go set up some traps." Her stomach grumbled which prompted Sakura's to grumble as well. "And get food for the three of us. We haven't eaten in at least two days."

As the two girls worked, Sakura started to talk again as she thought of some stuff.

"Is there. . . something going on between you and Sasuke," Naruto took small notice of her not using an honorific for Sasuke, but choked a bit at the insinuation of the words and how it could be interpreted differently. "I mean, you just seem. . . less likely to come after each other's throats," Sakura continued, giving no indication of hearing Naruto's outburst.

"Ah, you see, we came to an understanding, but that is all I can tell you for now," Naruto explained.

"Okay," then she had a mischievous grin on her face that made Naruto gulp and sweat a little. Future Sakura had the same face when she confronted Naruto on her . . . feelings for Sasuke. "then are you guys going to get together soon?" she asked innocently. Naruto choked on her spit and started to violently hack her guts out while Sakura had a smug attitude and a smirk on her face.

"Wh-What d-do y-*cough* you mean? Th-there is *cough cough* nothing go-going on between u-u-us! Plus, I th-*cough* you li-liked Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered in between her coughs as she tried to regain her air and composure.

"Naruto, it was easy to that you two are perfect for each other. You both hide your sorrow through facades of aloofness and happiness. You both understand each other in way no one else could because of your pasts of loneliness. You reach out to him and make him forget of his revenge by goading him with your rivalry. Sasuke's job is easy. All he has to do is be there for you. That is more than most people would do. Also, I've seen him seek you out for one of your 'fights' but I know its one of those days when the loneliness hits you hardest and he wants to distract you from that by keeping you company. That is, without making it seem so. Only the most observant would see the subtleties of your relationship."

"Now, my feelings for Sasuke. They were there nor were they real. I only went after him because of my parents wanting the status that comes with marrying into the Uchiha. That was why they let me into the academy. After the massacre, I wanted to be able to help him smile again, so I thought if I was there for him, then he would know that someone cares. You were able to make him smile. I saw you both while I was near the docks. You both smiled as you turned away from each other. You were happy to find someone in this world that shared what you felt."

"Naruto, I want both of you to be happy and to do so is to be with each other," Sakura gave a meaningful smile as she finished her speech.

Naruto stood there processing what she just heard. She never knew that someone could see through her smiles other than Sasuke. It did explain why Sakura punched her towards Sasuke and did not get mad when she kissed him. In fact, she even looked slightly smug about it. It disappeared from her mind since she was busy dodging the punches and kicks from the other fangirls.

"So you did plan our first kiss incident," Naruto pointed out.

Sakura nodded with a cheeky smile and the two girls laughed. They immediately went back to work as they waited for Sasuke to return.

* * *

Sasuke returned in the early morning so they decided to sleep for the day and use night to cover ground faster.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of each other ready to talk as they made sure that Sakura was asleep. Naruto made a privacy seal and activated it to make sure that no one would here there conversation.

"Okay, explain to me what you and Kurama did to get here. Also how I have my memories seeing as I died already," Naruto ordered while Sasuke flinched at the word of her death.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 **Flashback**

 **"What are you planning, Uchiha,"** questioned the fox. He humored the boy as this was probably the only chance they had left.

"Naruto gave me this seal," he held up said seal, "that would send you and me back in time. The downside of this is that you have to give me my memories by jolting me with your chakra. I have to believe that you will do so since Naruto believes in you," Sasuke grudgingly accepted at the end of his explanation.

 **"You have my word that I will do so, Uchiha. Besides, the brat would probably find a way to haunt me forever if I didn't,"** the Kyubi muttered the last part.

"Also," he held up another seal and motioned for Kurama to come closer so he could place it on him, "this seal has Naruto's memories in it. She made this plan under emergencies and all her memories would transfer in here if she died. She wanted to be able to help with this plan."

 **"Well, the brat can be smart at times,"** the Kyubi joked though he knew she was hiding her intelligence.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Here are the handsigns since I need you to hold on to my soul after I do this."

He made several handsigns and said, "Ninja ato: Tamashi no Bunri Jutsu."

Sasuke's body crumpled to the ground like a puppet whose stings were cut. His soul floated from his body and the Kyubi grabbed onto it.

 **"Jikan: Soru Ryoko. Shiru!"**

In a flash of light, the two were gone.

Madara raged and demolished the battlefield as the Kyubi vanished a second after Tsukuyomi was released.

 **Flashback End**

"That explains why I do not have the same amount of chakra, but I have more than when I was thirteen," Naruto commented after he finished.

"Well it makes sense, chakra is still half spiritual so that would explain the slight boost," Sasuke speculated.

After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke up, "Do you think we should tell Jiji and a few others the truth? I mean it would be hard to explain all that we are doing."

". . . This would be much easier if Shikamaru was here," Sasuke sighed. "We can tell them that we are from the future, but we will not say any specifics. The less they know, the less chance they will change the time line even more before we can fix things." Naruto nodded in agreement. They do not have all the information so they might fix something that did not need fixing and miss something very important.

"We better go to sleep so we can get to the tower quickly," stated Naruto as she stood up. She deactivated the privacy seal and set up a Hogo seal so that they could sleep in peace. Naruto could not make this seal without alerting Sakura. Sasuke followed her and they lay next to Sakura. They fell asleep immediately as their bodies could not handle the amount of strain that they put on it today.

* * *

Twelve Hours Later. . .

Team 7 landed in front of the tower with a few days to spare and they opened the doors. Naruto and Sasuke opened the scrolls and threw them on the floor before them.

What surprised the two of them a lot more than Sakura was the fact that Kakashi in Iruka's stead. The two future people stared at each other as they confirmed that they were already starting to change the time line.

They were in for another shock as Kakashi opened his Sharingan at them a moment later. That made Naruto and Sasuke go into a stance that would protect them without making it obvious. Sasuke stepped slightly in front of Naruto because he would protect his Hokage at all costs. Kakashi took note of both of their attitudes as he pushed his hitai-ate back over his eye. The ominous aura he exuded when he appeared vanished and he gave them his infamously irritating eye smile.

"Well, now that I made sure you guys are not impostors, we will go meet with the Hokage on your battle with Orochimaru," his tone suggested that they did not have a choice of saying no.

Team 7 walked up several flights of stairs towards the top floor of the tower. Kakashi opened a door to reveal some Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, and the Hokage waiting for them. Kakashi closed the door behind them and the Hokage started, "Now, that you are here, you will tell me exactly what happened back there in the forest. We are dealing with an S-class nukenin and I will not take any chances." Hiruzen observed the trio and noticed that Sakura was the only one to act the way she would normally. Naruto and Sasuke did not. In fact, what threw him for a loop was the fact that Sasuke was an inch behind Naruto in a way a subordinate would stand with his leader. He did not think that the Uchiha would give up authority over so easily, but he could tell that Sasuke did not mind one bit.

He knew they could not be impostors because Kakashi had brought them here. For extra measures, they even had Jiraiya place a seal that would release any sort of seal or henge on a person. There was no change in their images, so he decided to give them a chance to explain their sudden change.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. They discussed what they needed to tell them, but they did not think it would be so soon.

Naruto stepped up, "Hokage-sama." All ninja in the room tensed up. Naruto never called the Hokage with his title so this meant she was serious. And she was never serious often so this was of great importance.

"Would you allow me to add a privacy seal to this room? What I am about to reveal is not for the ears of less savory people," she sneered the last part.

The Hokage was startled at her knowledge of Fuinjutsu but allowed her to activate one.

When it was activated, she nodded to Sasuke and he immediately jumped for the very corners of the room. People with blank masks that were certainly not ANBU dropped like dead flies and everyone drew their weapon.

Hiruzen stared at the shinobi on the floor and he immediately growled. _I told Danzo to disband Ne and he disobeyed my orders. We will be having words._

"Now, that the spies are incapacitated," Naruto announced cheerfully as Sasuke returned to his position behind his Hokage. She turned over to Inoichi.

"Inoichi-san, do you mind doing a wide mind transfer to my mindscape? Also placing Shinjitsu on me so that the claims I will make are undoubtedly true?" Inoichi and the rest of the shinobi in the room turned even more confused at the words of the thirteen year old girl in front of them.

Inoichi turned to the Sandaime for confirmation and he just gave a short nod.

A few moments later, everyone in the room was in a cavern of a sewer system. Inoichi looked slightly heartbroken at the state of Naruto's mind. No child should have this kind of mindscape. Everyone in the room agreed with him. Inoichi performed the truth jutsu and the Hokage gave a nod for Naruto to talk.

"Let me introduce myself," there was a poof and a woman stood in the girl's place as she henged herself. The shinobi were surprised to see an older version of the girl they knew. She wore a black, sleeveless, kimono-type shirt that had a high collar and there was a gray wrap on her waist that showed the hour glass curves she had developed. She wore black leggings that led to kunoichi standard sandals that went up to her calves. There was a belt with numerous pouches that hung at her hip and a familiar blood-red hilt of a sword at her back. There was also a black ANBU style mask with red markings that made it look like a kitsune. The last piece in her ensemble was a sleeveless white coat that had red flames. When she turned around, their suspicions were confirmed. On the back of her coat was the red kanji for 'Rokudaime.' From where this was going, they had a guess on what was happening. They were also surprised that it was possible for the loud mouthed genin would actually be Hokage like she always announced she would be.

Naruto turned back around and spoke, "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konohagakure, Leader and Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, one of the Yogen no Ko-tachi, gakusei of Gama Sennin Jiraiya, Gama Sennin, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune."

Everyone was floored at the announcement. No matter how much they do not want to believe it, they knew that the truth jutsu was in place so she could not tell a lie. The future Rokudaime was standing right in front of them.

Hiruzen stood their with a proud smile after he got over his shock. He knew his pseudo-granddaughter would achieve her goal and be destined for great things.

"Hokage-sama," they looked to see Sasuke bow in front of Naruto. They could understand why he was so respectful of her now. "May I reveal myself as well?"

Naruto looked amused as she nodded at Sasuke. She knew why he was doing this. It was a confirmation of who she was and who he was affiliated to. They would know that he would put her first.

The older version of Sasuke appeared. He wore the same shirt as Naruto but it was just a shirt for him. He wore black shinobi pants and had white wrappings that went down into his black sandals. He had Kusanagi strapped to his back and wore ANBU armor over his clothes. The mask over his face let them know his position in the ranks as the Head Anbu with the white mask and black markings. He pulled away his mask and the people gasped as they saw not only the Mangekyo Sharingan, from their perspective, but the legendary Rinnegan eyes that only Jiraiya knew were real. He had seen them before on the eyes of his red head student from all those years ago.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, Head ANBU of Konohagakure, Commander of a faction in the Allied Shinobi Forces, gakusei of the Hebi Sennin Orochimaru, and former nukenin," their were a few that tensed at that and some raised their eyebrows. "As you can see, I have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan."

"Also, just in case you want to know, Sakura is not from the future, but we wanted her to know as well since she is our teammate," Naruto called out as some shinobi had turned to see if Sakura would make her own transformation.

"Wait. You said, 'Allied Shinobi Forces.' Are you saying. . . " the Sandaime trailed off at the nod that Naruto gave. He could not believe it. The five nations working together! It was something he never thought would happen.

Kakashi spoke up this time, "If the five nations are working together, that means you guys were at war. What kind of enemy would make all the nations fight as one?" That made the shinobi worry at the enemy that they had to face.

"Hai, the peace you so dearly wanted to last, was broken. The Fourth Shinobi world war was announced when I was sixteen by a man named Tobi," Naruto explained.

Sasuke picked up after her, "We lost, so we decided to go back to change everything," he explained curtly not giving much information as planned.

Anko pointed her kunai at him.

"Why did you betray Konoha," she addressed the problem she had with him.

Sasuke sighed. He hated his former self before Naruto gave him her Therapy Jutsu. He almost killed her back then.

"Back then, I was obsessed with killing my brother and avenging our clan. Orchimaru sought me in the exams and told me he could give me power that Konoha could not. He also gave me the Ten no Juin as a 'parting gift.' After the exams, I soon became jealous of the power that Naruto developed and continuously grew stronger. I eventually left with some subordinates of Orochimaru who came to get me. Naruto followed me with a team made by the Godaime, Senju Tsunade. They were not successful in their mission and I left Konoha."

No one spoke as they took in the information given to them.

"But, you came back, Naruto brought you back, didn't she," Kakashi speculated.

"Hai, she gave me what we call her Therapy Jutsu," he smirked in her direction as she turned red and looked away from him. The shinobi looked at the two with various degrees of amusement.

"Stop calling it that, its embarrassing enough that they actually put it down as an official jutsu with my name on it," Naruto whined.

Sasuke ignored her, "She uses the jutsu to talk to her enemies and turn them over to the good side."

Everyone was looking at Naruto weirdly as only she would be able to make friends with the enemies.

Naruto got over her childish moment and went back to the matter at hand.

"We cannot tell you too much as we have already changed the future enough. We will tell you things if we need help, but we want be able to fix things without having people mess it up and then we would not know what will happen."

They looked to the Sandaime and he nodded in agreement. He could see that it was wise to do so. The only problem was how much paperwork he knew would come by with all the plans Naruto would commence. If only he could get Tsunade here already to pass the hat onto her as Sasuke had told them.

"Also, I want you all to meet someone," Naruto pointed behind her and torches lit up the cavern. The light revealed an enormous nine-tailed fox that they had not seen since the attack twelve years ago.

"Why the hell is it out?! Are you stupid?! Get away from it!" Jiraiya's voice yelled out as he tried to get the two time travelers to step away.

" _He_ is not an it. And he has a name. This is Kurama and he is _my friend_." The emphasis made them stop from pulling their weapons as they knew they would not want to get in the way of a girl who was very protective of her precious people.

 **"Hello,"** the fox drawled sarcastically. The shinobi flinched at the deep voice.

"As you can see, I let him out of the cage he was imprisoned in. Though, it does not mean that I have completely mastered his chakra as this body is not used to it yet," Naruto explained from her position on the head of the nine-tails. It was just laying on its arms as Naruto combed through its fur as if she were petting a cat.

"Well that is all that is left for me to say, so Inoichi-san, if you don't mind," she motioned for him to release the jutsu.

They all arrived back in the tower and the Sandaime dismissed them to their room in the tower.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Naruto stopped and turned around to get the attention of the people in the room. "Make sure to watch over Yakushi Kabuto. He is a tricky man so make sure to knock him fully unconscious and slap a suppressing seal on him. I do not want him to escape at all," Naruto subconsciously used her Kage voice making the shinobi say "Hai!" That amused the Sandaime greatly. Naruto just facepalmed at the look Sasuke gave her and walked out of the room to go rest from the emotional roller coaster that she held back since the moment she saw her Jiji.

When Jiraiya appeared, she nearly broke and Sasuke had to reach his chakra out to her to calm her down. He did this often whenever she woke from nightmares.

Naruto broke down as soon as the door closed and Sasuke dutifully let her cry into his shoulder. Sakura and Kakashi stood their for a moment. They had never seen Naruto cry as much as this before. She was practically the emotionally strongest thirteen year old they knew with her upbringing and all. Sakura moved to lean her back against Naruto in support as that was all she could think to do. Kakashi stood by them showing his support in his own Kakashi way.

Naruto's sobs subsided as she turned quiet and her breathing evened out. She had passed out from emotional exhaustion. Sakura stood up as Sasuke picked Naruto up from the floor bridal style and laid her on one of the beds in the room. He pulled the blanket over her form and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Sasuke stared at her sleeping face for a few moments before a cough interrupted his trance and he remembered that he was not the only one in the room.

Kakashi and Sakura were standing there with cheeky grins. Even though Kakashi's face was covered with his mask, he knew the face the older man was making and he did not like it one bit.

"You know," Kakashi started, "If you want to kiss her forehead or something, we won't judge," a pillow was promptly thrown at him for that remark. The silver haired man dodged it with an eye smile as Sakura giggled at the scene. Her Inner Self was practically screaming with joy at the scene.

* * *

Konohagakure

End of the Second Part of the Chunin Exams

All the genin that made it through the forest stood in rows by their teams in front of the Hokage. 24 genin made it in total to the surprise of Anko. The Sandaime explained the real reason for the exams.

Gekko Hayate interrupted the Hokage to explain his part as an examiner of the third part of the exams.

"Due to the *coughcough* number of ge*cough* genin in that passed the exams. We will *cough cough cough" have to do a *coughcough* preliminary round. If any*cough*one would like to quit due to their *coughcough* injuries, please*cough* speak up."

The genin had a hard time following his words as his sickness kept interrupting him, but they still heard him clearly. Two genin from the last team that came in quit leaving their teammate who stayed. If Naruto and Sasuke payed any attention to that person, they would notice the familiar bright locks of red hair on her head with thick rimmed glasses bridged upon her nose. The two noticed that there were more genin than the last time as there were Kumo, Iwa, and even Kiri genin. The last one was a bit of a surprise as the village had just gotten over their civil war and would think that they would take the time to recuperate. They were also preoccupied with watching Kabuto to see if he would stay or go like last time.

Kabuto looked up to an Oto jonin and he nodded in consent, he would stay and fight.

"Will you*coughcough* please look up at the *cough* screen for the names of the fir*cough* first fighters."

After the shuffling of names, they landed on the first pair.

Yakushi Kabuto vs. Uchiha Sasuke

The Jonin and ANBU in the meeting immediately focused on the name and the boy who stepped up. They looked over to Naruto and Sasuke to see their reactions. The two genin were in tense positions. ANBU stayed ready to follow the boy as Naruto told them they would need more than just one team to defeat the boy.

"W*cough* would the res*coughcough*t of the genin go up *cough cough cough* to the balcony to watch th*cough*the matches," Hayate asked.

The rest of the genin went up to join their sensei at the balcony and Kabuto and Sasuke were left to stand in the arena.

Kabuto was silently cursing the fact that Team 7 did not leave their room until it was time for the announcements. He did not get the additional information that he needed and could only go off of what Orochimaru told him.

Sasuke turned to look up at Naruto as her features hardened and gave him a firm nod. No words were needed as Sasuke turned back to face his opponent. He had orders from his Hokage and he would complete them. Naruto could see in his eyes and stance. Sasuke was coiled and ready to strike. To kill.

* * *

Hiruzen gazed at the two genin in the arena before him. They were each one of the strongest genin in Konoha so the match would be something interesting.

What caught his attention was the interaction between his pseudo-granddaughter and the last Uchiha. He saw her take on the face he had to many times in his life of a Hokage. The face of a leader giving their orders to a subordinate to kill. He watched her give him a sharp nod and saw the boy turn to face his opponent.

It still surprised him of the loyalty and respect coming from Sasuke. He was a boy from a very arrogant clan that liked to think they were better than everyone. It was a stark contrast to the boy he remembered a few months ago before the exams.

The Professor leaned forward, focused on the upcoming match.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

Even though they knew he was powerful, everyone gasped at the raw power of someone so young as the boy was covered in a halo of lightning chakra.


	4. Chapter 3: Preliminaries

**Konohagakure**

 **Forest of Death**

 **Preliminary Rounds**

Kabuto was startled by the amount of mastery Sasuke had on lightning. No genin should be able to do so and it would take years to master one element.

Sasuke wasted no time and immediately used Kabuto's distraction as an opening. When he disappeared, his speed made the sound of a lightning strike. Kabuto barely managed to dodge, but he still got electrocuted by the lightning.

He activated his chakra scalpels and jumped in close quarters with Sasuke to try and slice some of his tendons. When that did not work out, Kabuto got into a taijutsu fight with him to gauge his skill set.

The silver-haired boy threw strike after strike and the Uchiha was able to effortlessly block each of them in the same style that he was using.

 _No one could have taught him the Hebi Kata unless he was taught by Anko or even Gai._ The teen thought warily. _I would have known if he was taught by anyone other than Kakashi and all he taught his team was teamwork exercises!_

Sasuke jumped away from him after a minute and sent a Katon: Homuranagase in Kabuto's direction.

Kabuto put them out easily with a small water jutsu but did not account for the shuriken that shadowed the flames of the jutsu. That was an infamous move that all Uchiha use. He cursed his brief lapse in thinking and brought up his kunai to deflect the projectiles. He realized too late, the ninja wire attached to those shuriken. Kabuto was wrapped up tightly as liquid fire came towards him like Sasuke had done to his master.

Sasuke watched with no emotion as Kabuto burst into flame, only to see the release of a henge on a burning log.

Kawarimi.

Kabuto came up behind Sasuke and before anyone could warn the Uchiha, the scalpel came and severed all the tendons in its reach. He smirked as he looked at the falling boy only for it to drop as he realized it was a Kage Bunshin. A round of smoke appeared and Kabuto tried to sense where Sasuke was as he looked around.

The boy turned to look up at the stands and saw Naruto with an impassive look on her face as she stared at the arena. Then she turned to him suddenly and smirked.

His senses went haywire as he turned around only to see red and black markings swim in his vision. Kabuto would not see the light of day anymore after this.

To everyone else, Kabuto turned to look at Sasuke, froze, then collapsed a moment later into unconsciousness.

"Tch, you didn't even last the full three days," sneered Sasuke. _Amaterasu_. Before the proctor could announce his win Kabuto burst into black flames and Sasuke knew it was over as the last of Kabuto's ashes burnt into nothingness.(1)

That's one less body for you to use and one less informant. Sasuke took a quick glance at the 'Oto jounin' and smirked inwardly.

The audience was stunned into silence at the full brutality and no hesitation of the last Uchiha. Hayate shook out of his daze as Sasuke had looked over to him.

"Shosa: Uchiha Sasuke," he said with a quiet tone. That prompted everyone out of there trances and they dissolved into their conversations on what they thought of the battle. Sasuke ignored the other genin's congratulations as he marched over to his team.

"You did well, Sasuke," Naruto welcomed him in a low tone so no one else could hear. "Have a seat and rest for a bit. I know how much it took to do those techniques and your barely able to stand right now. Do not be stubborn with me and _sit down_ ," the last part came out forcefully and Sasuke dropped onto the floor. He would have bumped his head on the wall behind him had Naruto not put her hand behind it to slowly ease it onto the wall.

The interaction did not escape the notice of the other Konoha genin and they stared in confusion at the fondness that Naruto had for her rival.

Ino was about to go all banshee on Naruto when Sakura came up to her with the sternest look she ever gave her.

"Ino." The girl stopped in her path as she stared at her former best friend's hard tone. Ino knew that she would have to back out of this one.

"I want an explanation later, Sakura," Ino conceded and walked back over to her team. She saw the happiness in Sakura's eyes as she looked over Naruto and Sasuke. Ino knew that there was something going on with the two of them, but the real question was, why Sakura was okay with it. She shook her head as she turned to the board as it chose the next genin.

Aburame Shino vs. Zaku

"Mission Accomplished, Hokage-sama," Sasuke whispered as no one payed to much attention to them anymore.

"We will have to tread carefully now as Kabuto is dead. He played a very important role to everything that happened in the future so not everything could go according to our memories. The fact that you fought him here shows that the timeline is already changing," explained Naruto. She was sitting beside him after she noticed the intimate position they were in.

"Well at least you will have more dignity in finishing your fight," Sasuke teased knowingly.

Naruto blushed furiously and smacked him in the arm.

"Urusai! I do not want to remember that fight with Kiba. It is so undignified for a future Hokage to fart in the face of an adversary to win."

"Your probably the only Hokage to ever do that though."

"Shosa: Aburame Shino!"

The two Kage level shinobi walked over to the railing to see. It was the same as before with Zaku having his arms blown open with insects crawling over him.

"Some things never change do they," Naruto commented as Sasuke 'Hn'ed in response. The board showed the next pairing to go.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Akado Yoroi

"Well this is gonna be an easy win," she commented as she strolled down the stairs.

She stood in front of the boy that had a cocky smirk on his face. In another life, that would have pissed her off, but now she was older and more mature. Although, her sense of humor did not change as she was her parent's daughter.

The proctor started the battle and the boy got into a taijutsu stance. Naruto just folded her arms in front of her chest and did nothing which irked the glasses wearing boy. He ran towards her with an outstretched hand and the blonde did nothing to move out of the way.

"You foolish girl. You were so arrogant and fell for my trap. Now watchwatch as I suck you dry from your chakra."

He stood their for 10 seconds and noticed that she did not look winded at all. In fact, she even yawned while looking at him with a bored expression.

The Sandaime sat amused from his seat as he watched the Genin try and fail to steal chakra from his pseudo-granddaughter. She had reserves that were on par with multiple ANBU combined. Basically Kage level and with the fact that she had an endless supply of chakra from Kurama, that boy would not even make a dent in her reserves.

Then she moved her arm to take a strong grip on the wrist that was on her shoulder and held it there.

"If it's chakra you want," chakra started to burst into him, "it's chakra you'll get."

In the next moment, he was passed out on the floor from chakra overload. Naruto was smirking and walked back up to the balcony while the proctor announced her victory.

"That was too easy for you," Sasuke started when Naruto was in hearing range.

"It would have been fun if we were pitted together. I could have gotten an actual fight. It's no fair that you got Kabuto," she pouted and Sasuke cracked an amused smile at that.

"It would be too obvious that there was something going on with the huge boost of skill that you would show. Me fighting Kabuto with that amount of skill would be fine as everyone expects me to be as strong as one of our best Jounin," chastised Sasuke. "Besides, we might actually get to fight in the third part as the future is now different."

Naruto looked over to the other side of the arena where the new addition of genin were on. The only theory that could make sense would be that Orochimaru took out any factors that would get in the way of the invasion. Since Sasuke distracted the snake and injured him, the other genin already passed before he could eliminate them.

"What worries me is what will happen if those Iwa genin pass. The Tsuchikage will definitely recognize me and won't pass it off as some coincidence even if my last name is different," Naruto stewed over the information.

"Not like anything would happen as you know that the "legendary Fence-Sitter" would do nothing about it," Sasuke paused for a moment. "Well maybe his granddaughter would have something to say about it. She's very observant and brash at this time so she might just go ahead and try to take your life," Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"Maa, she wouldn't do that," Naruto waved it off. "Plus, that old jiji would stop her when he sees my affiliations. I am going to use politics in that battle and it would be so much fun to see their surprised faces. I'm not usually so savvy on such things."

"You know, its really funny no one thought that you couldn't use politics for your big scale pranks," the amused Uchiha commented.

* * *

At the other side of the arena. . .

The Professor felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked over to the two powerful genin that were smirking at each other. He groaned at the thought of the amount of paperwork they would cause for him. He got used to Naruto but he did not think he could handle an Uchiha added to the equation.

He felt a bit nostalgic as he remembered two women, Uzumaki and Uchiha, that were prankster terrors during their reign. The two always wanted their children to get along and they definitely got there wish. The only thing left was to get them together. That was another thing when they found out Naruto was a girl and immediately started planning for their wedding. _I even still have the journal they composed._ The old man thought of said item where it was stashed in the secret compartment of his desk along with some. . . questionable reading material inside.

* * *

The two Kage-level shinobi shivered a bit, but were interrupted before they could question it when a familiar red head came up to them with a determined expression.

"I do not want to make any assumptions based on the fact that you have a different hair color, but prove to me that you are an Uzumaki as I would take offense if you were not one. You would be taking an honorable name that did not belong to you and I would have to rectify that mistake," the girl calmly questioned with the underlying whirlpool of emotions that lay beneath the surface.

Naruto smiled kindly at the glasses-wearing red head. Karin was someone who she wished she had more time with as she was her cousin and probably the closest living relative she had. The blonde had seen a flash of red hair during the war and was surprised to realize that she was in the vicinity of what might have been a blood relative. The two never got to interact as the war kept them busy and Karin died soon so that was another thing. Sasuke confirmed for her that she was an Uzumaki and mourned for a lost relative.

"Why don't we go to the hospital after this as to prove my claim to the Uzumaki name as I know my word would not be enough for you. The DNA testing will surely prove if I am an Uzumaki," Karin nodded in agreement. "I will however tell you who my mother was and hope that you do not speak of her until I say so," Naruto stressed the importance of her words by adding a sliver of her concentrated KI. She really did not want her heritage to be revealed too early.

"My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the daughter of the late Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure."

.

.

.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto was glad that she put up a privacy barrier for precaution. She waited for the red-head to get over her surprise.

"K-Kushina-sama?! B-But she died! I mean she could have-oh that must have been the reason for the Kyuubi attack because the seal weakens during childbirth. Wait! That means your practical royalty! I can't in good conscious speak to you so casually if you are her child," then Karin did one of the most embarrassing things ever. She knelt on one knee, putting both hands flat on the floor beside her, and kept her head down low. It was the sign of fealty to the Uzumaki Head line.

* * *

The Sandaime and some jounin were looking over at the interaction as they saw the famed red hair that the Uzumaki were known for that they hadn't seen since the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. The Professor saw the sign and was surprised. He realized that Naruto was actually from the main line and he did not know until now.

Another, aside from Konoha ninja, noticed the shocking red hair that reminded him of the stories his leader told him about her families infamous coloring. _Two in one day?_ He filed the information for later and focused on the matches to see if there were any strong ninja he would need to watch out for. He would report his findings when he comes back during the month of training they would be given.

* * *

"Uzumaki-sama, it is a pleasure to in your service," Karin said with more formality in her words and tone.

"None of that last name calling, its Naruto," the blonde waved off blushing a bit.

"Of course, Naruto-sama," Sasuke snickered behind Naruto and she gave him a slight glare. She sighed knowing that the girl would not call her anything else as Uzumaki were equally stubborn and it would basically be arguing with herself.

"Rise," the girl immediately did as told. "Now that you are affiliated with me, I have to make sure that no one tries to kill or kidnap you for being an Uzumaki. I want you to head back to my side immediately after your fight. You are not to interact with your teammates. As I am in line for clan head and you are my kinsmen, Kusagakure cannot keep you and will be forced to hand you over to Konoha. If they do not comply, then I will have to go to drastic measures and I hope that it will not have to come to that."

Karin sighed in relief for she did not want to be forced to head back to her current affiliated village.

"You will be staying with me for the month of training that will happen after these preliminaries. I will go unlock the clan compound so you'll be safe there as only blood related or specifically keyed people can come in. Also, do not reveal my status yet as no one knows that I am the heiress. No matter how much you want to fight for me, please do it silently."

The glasses-wearing girl hesitated for a moment before agreeing, "Hai, Naruto-sa-san."

Sasuke piped in with his own comment,"This is killing you inside to call her that." The boy's amusement was palpable as he could see the torment in her eyes.

"You have no idea," the Uzumaki snorted as she adjusted her glasses.

They looked over the railing to see the next match had started while they were in the midst of discussion. Naruto took slight humor in the fact that Ino was up against Kumo shinobi that she knew would be Choji's future girlfriend. Karui and Choji never got together, but her matchmaking skills have not failed her yet. The blonde just knew that those two would hit it off the first time that they met. If only she knew who to match herself with.

Sakura felt the urge to suddenly facepalm really hard and knew it probably had something to do with Naruto and her obliviousness.

The dark-skinned, red-head was still as fiery as the hair she had on her head. She beat Ino the moment she insulted her and had the circled point of a kunai pointed at the base of her skull. The other blonde was knocked out in a second.

As Karui was walking back up to her team, Naruto realized that she had forgotten one tiny detail. Looking across the arena, she saw a fellow Jinchuuriki that she did not expect to see until later. There stood Killer B rapping away to his genin while they gave him glares and whines. Well, besides Samui and another Kumo-nin that was probably the third teammate.

The jinchuuriki of the nine-tails gave a nostalgic smile at the memories that came to her from the time before the war.

Akimichi Choji vs. Haruno Sakura

* * *

"Alright, Choji! Show Billboard Brow whose the boss!" Ino yelled out while pumping her fist.

Munch, munch, munch.

Ino's eyebrow twitched.

"Stop eating and get ready to fight!" the girl yelled, getting ready to kick the boy over the railing but was halted by Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu.

"Troublesome woman," the lazy boy muttered as the girl turned to start yelling at him after releasing the jutsu. Choji mouthed a 'thank you' from behind Ino and walked down towards the arena.

* * *

"Go on, Sakura! You'll do great! Whether you win or loose, just prove to them that you fought with all you've got," Naruto cheered for her teammate as Sasuke gave her a nod of encouragement.

"You know there is this one thing I want you to think about when Choji uses his Baika no Jutsu. Use the punches that you give me when your really angry with me and release chakra at the moment of impact with your target. This should be your last move as the amount of chakra you want to make will be costly," the blonde whispered advice to her pink-haired teammate.

Sakura nodded and jumped over the railing to walk over to face the chubby boy.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"What did you tell her?" he asked curiously.

"Where about to take a glimpse of our future Sakura," she replied. Her eyes gleaming with anticipation and excitement. Sasuke's eyes widened and turned back to the match. Kakashi heard what Naruto said and put away his book to see what would happen.

The other jounin noticed this and were surprised to see that Kakashi would be so invested in such a fight. They also turned their attention to the fight to see if they could tell what was so interesting enough to make the perverted man put down his smut book.

* * *

"Let's have a good match, Sakura-san."

"You as well, Choji-san."

They started off light by Sakura throwing shuriken at Choji which he dodged easily and brought out his own as a counter.

Sakura dodged all of them, but had to dodge the hit that was aimed for the back of her head. She swept her foot out to try and trip him which the boy dodged. The pink haired girl followed with a vicious roundhouse kick that would have cracked open any other normal human's skull. The hit only disoriented the Akimichi and he gave a punch to the face along with a kick to her ribs which Sakura blocked with her forearm.

The third member of Team 7 grimaced. _I never knew how well he could pack a punch_. **Cha! We won't be brought down that easily! We're a member of Team 7!**

The two continued their taijutsu before Sakura jumped back a few paces and Choji got ready to do his family's jutsu. He blew up to almost 10 times his size

 _I think Naruto will appreciate this little tribute to her. After all, she was the one that made me start to take my job as a kunoichi seriously._ The pink-haired girl thought with a smirk.

Sakura made two bunshin and made sure there was smoke to cover up her tracks. The girl charged right for Choji who got ready to dispel them. He easily destroyed the two bunshin and went for the third. He went to run her over and end the match, but was surprised to see that it was also another bunshin.

 _I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but since she was the weakest member, I didn't expect it to be this hard to defeat her. What have those three been up to?_ The chubby boy thought as took a quick look at the rest of his opponents team. He released the jutsu and looked at his surroundings quickly to find his fellow Konoha-nin.

* * *

"Huh? Where did she go?" Ino yelled out.

 _Huh. That's interesting. I did not expect that from her._ Shikamaru had a slight frown on his face, but that changed when he looked up and saw where Choji's pink-haired opponent went.

 _That was such a Naruto thing to do_. Shikamaru thought and sighed outwardly. He called out to the blonde to his right that was as troublesome as the one on his left.

"Did you teach her that Naruto cause she wouldn't usually use your unpredictable tactics in her fighting style?"

All three of Team 7 sweatdropped in unison.

 _Team 7 hung out together way too much._

* * *

Choji finally looked up to see Sakura sticking to the ceiling with chakra and saw her fist clench menacingly.

The rookie genin were looking in surprise as they had not been taught the surface sticking technique yet.

"Brace yourself," was the only warning Sakura gave before she started falling towards the ground with alarming speed.

"SHANNARO!"

Choji was knocked to the ground and a large crater formed on the ground. Even everyone in the arena could feel a slight tremor in the ground. Thoughts on Sakura varied through people, but the most prominent would be that they gained a healthy respect for her. If she could make _that_ while she's still genin, then she would be on par with the Legendary Iryo-nin Senju Tsunade when she grew up.

Team 7 was shining with pride.

"Shosa: Haruno Sakura!"

Iryo-nin came to take Choji away to heal him and Sakura finally collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"She just needs to rest properly and she will be fine. There is no great danger of her dying and we healed most of her small wounds. She should be fine and she can stay here for the rest of the exams. Please make sure that she visits the hospital if she feels anything."

They handed Sakura over to her awaiting team and they laid her propped up on the wall.

The next match was between Omoi and a Kiri-nin they did not recognize.

"I did not know they could expend their forces, even if it is just one team," Naruto commented to Sasuke as she stared at the fight below. She felt slightly bad for that genin as Omoi was way above his skill level.

"She wants to show that they can come back from such a tragedy and wants to show a strong front like Konoha has," suggested Sasuke as he watched the white-haired boy bring his katana over to his opponent's face as they were on the floor.

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Gaara

"No." Naruto Shunshined over to Kurenai's team as she tried to encourage the timid girl.

"You have to let her forfit," Naruto told the red-eyed jounin in a flat tone.

"Excuse me? You have no right to-"

"No," the girl interrupted. "It is you who has no right to question me when I am trying to save my friend from dying because you were not listening to advice."

"Do you think she does not have what it takes to defeat him?"

"Yes," came the blunt reply and said girl flinched. "The only people who can compete with him are Kage level shinobi or ones who are like him."

Kurenai slowly started to understand and asked, "So he's a. . ." She trailed off, not wanting to reveal sensitive information.

"Yes."

The older woman sighed in resignation and turned towards her ward to explain.

"It is not that we think you are weak, it is just that you are not the right person to handle this kid. Jounin and up can handle him, do you understand, Hinata?" The blue-haired girl nodded with slight teary eyes. "So please forfeit, for your sake."

"I-I f-f-forf-feit, p-proctor-san," Hinata called out. Naruto sighed in relief as she walked back towards her team. It hurt to say that to her friend as she was one of the strongest people she knew for going through what she went through. Hinata could be strong in her own right, but right now was not the time and she was just trying to keep her alive. Just long enough for the blonde to see the blue-haired girl evolve into the confident woman she knew and with a will that got her respect from the future Rokudaime.

In her peripherals, she could see Shikamaru eyeing her with the same look in his eyes that he got whenever she played Shogi against him. Whenever she won another game with him, he always got that same look as he tried to figure out how she beat him. She groaned internally at her, now younger, strategist. He himself could be troublesome even though he complains about other people being so.

* * *

Gaara's bloodlust was going up to new heights as he lost his chance to fight. He turned his glare over to the blonde responsible and the response he got made him shiver in fear that he hadn't felt in a long while. Her eyes flashed red and gave her own bout of controlled KI directed at him. Then her eyes turned back to their normal blue and winked back at him as she turned towards her teammate. That was when he realized that she was like him. That girl could make him feel alive if he ended her existence.

His siblings noticed the interaction and came to the same conclusion as their little brother.

"She's like Gaara," Temari whispered, horrified.

Kankuro only gave a confused glance at the girl and her team.

"I wonder why they aren't as scared of her as ours are with Gaara," the boy wondered aloud. Temari looked over and saw that he was right as she could see that the girl's team was speaking to her normally. They did not look at her as if they were waiting for her to attack them.

"It could be that they don't know?" Kankuro suggested.

"Maybe," Temari replied, but was not convinced.

* * *

"Gaara being difficult?"

The future Hokage looked over at her right hand man with amusement at his wording.

"Nah," she waved off. "My otouto just needs to have a talk with me and an appointment with my seals. Then he can be the cute panda-chan that I remember." The girl cooed in remembrance. Sasuke pushed down the slight pang of jealousy with a snort. If the future Kazekage ever heard her description of him, she would be buried under a lot of sand right now.

The two continued to watch the preliminaries. The few things to note was when Chojuro came down, Neji fighting Tenten, and Temari fighting with Dosu. Neji and Temari won, but the fan using girl was going to be listening from her left ear for a while. Naruto had to nick the antidote off Kankuro after his fight with Kiba since he would not give it up and had a Kage Bunshin send it to the iryo-nin. His team saw that and thanked her. Karin did as she was ordered and fought the other teammate who did not back out due to injuries. She, of course, won as she was fighting in front of her leader and would not disappoint her.

* * *

Now, all of the winners lined up in front of the Sandaime as Hayate started speaking.

"To everyone who has advanced to the Final Round of the Third Exam, congratulations."

The Hokage was thinking of the number of genin in this round.

 _There is at least one genin from every nation here._ The man admonished. _It's been a long time since all five Kage would be at the same Chunin Exam. I'll have to prepare for more accommodations due to the amount of guests that would come for such a huge event._ Then paused in his thinking for a moment. _And prepare some forces of our own in case any of the other countries get any ideas. We already have my foolish old student trying to destroy my precious village, we do not need more that would try to help him in that endeavor._

* * *

Somewhere Unknown

"Damn, that bratty Uchiha! He was stronger than Kabuto's reports said and now Kabuto is dead," the snake ranted. He was at the meeting spot where he and his subordinate were supposed to meet, but that would not happen anymore.

"I have to adjust my plans now."

The malevolent grin that he gave set a foreboding feeling to rest inside the future duo.

* * *

Tower In Forest of Death

"Well, I will begin the explanation of the Final Round," the Professor started. "The Third Exam is where each one of you will show off your battle skills in front of everyone. I want you to satisfactorily demonstrate and show off your ability as representative battle forces of your respective lands. Accordingly, the final round will commence about a month from now."

"Why do we have to wait for a month, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

"This is so that there is a suitable period of preparation. That is to say. . . along with the announcement of the conclusion of the preliminary match to each country's Daimyo and Shinobi leaders, readying the summons for the Third Exam requires preparation time - not to mention the time it takes for you examinees to prepare."

"I don't get what you're trying to say. What do you mean?" Kankuro said.

The old man took out the pipe from his mouth and answered, "In other words, in order to know your adversary, in order to prepare yourself, time is necessary. Time to analyze what you learned about the adversaries in the preliminaries. . . time to take stock of your successes. The battles until now were like actual battles - it presupposed situations in which you can't know your adversary."

"However, this is not the case for final round. Some of you might have already revealed everything in front of your rivals." _Or none at all for Naruto's case._

Naruto and Sasuke mentally snorted.

"In the spirit of fairness and equality, you will have a month to train yourself to further your skills."

"Now that that's done. . . I'd like to let you take your leave. . . But first, there is one more important matter to take care of," the Sandaime gestured to Anko. "I want you all to take one slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding."

Anko came forward holding a yellow box with a circular hole on top.

"I'm going to go around in order. . . take only one."

Everyone each got their own slip of paper with a number on one side.

"Good," Ibiki said as he held a clipboard in hand, "everyone has taken a number. Then, from left to right, tell me the number on your slip of paper."

Sakura "5"

Lee "8" (Let's pretend that he was always there. I almost forgot about him)

Chojuro "3"

Karui "6"

Sasuke "14"

Gaara "7"

Shikamaru "1"

Karin "12"

Shino "10"

Neji "2"

Temari "11"

Kankuro "4"

Omoi "9"

Naruto "13"

While everyone was distracted with the results and thinking strategies over who they are fighting with.

Naruto felt irony as what she said before cam true. She sent a signal to Sasuke in the hand signals made in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

 _We'll discuss strategies on this later._ Sasuke just nodded imperceptibly in agreement.

"Very well," the Hokage called back for attention. "I will tell you about how the Third Exam tournament will work."

"Huh?!" Karui yelled.

"Hm, is that the reason why we drew lots?" Omoi asked.

"Ibiki, bring forth the pairings," the Sandaime ordered. "As some of you have realized, this is how the pairs are made."

Nara Shikamaru vs. Hyuuga Neji

Chojuro vs. Kankuro

Haruno Sakura vs. Karui

Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Omoi vs. Aburame Shino

Karin vs. Temari

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura looked over at her two teammates along with the rest of the Konoha genin. It would be an interesting battle between the two because no matter how much some do not want to accept or realize it, those two were the strongest genin of Konohagakure.

Also, the fact that you had to fight your own teammate was both good and bad. Good, you know every single one of there tricks and can counter them with your own. Bad, you've known them long enough that you will hesitate at some point when in the middle of attacking them or don't want to hurt them. Now, that isn't always the case, but the fact that this is a public match makes all those listed possible.

Sakura was just worried about there relationship as they just started to get along and she did not want them to ruin it when they just started getting feelings for each other. Even though she was starting to take her job as a kunoichi seriously, she was still a romanticist at heart.

* * *

The Hokage went on to continue his explanation for the Third Exams. As soon as he was finished, he dismissed everyone and disappeared from view to go back to the Hokage Tower along with his ANBU Guard. The old man settled into his chair and took off his hat to put on his desk.

"You will be the death of me, Naruto," the Sandaime sighed. "All five Kages in one place, especially our own village? You just keep attracting trouble with whatever you do."

"It's not exactly her fault that trouble likes to follow her footsteps," a voice interjected from the corner of the room. Sarutobi turned to look at his former student and resident Spy Master for Konoha. Jiraiya. The white-haired man was the only one of his students that did not betray or leave the village.

"Jiraiya, what have you heard," Hiruzen ordered.

"The group that I told you about, the Akatsuki, are slowly starting to rise up. I finally found that they are beginning to do their job for capturing Jinchuriki. Though, with the Chunnin Exams coming up, I don't think they will try for anything until later," the Gama Sennin revealed.

"I will try to warn the other villages, but the possibility of them not listening would be at large." _Stubborn Kages_ "For now, we have to make sure our security is tightened. The amount of enemy shinobi here could cause great chaos and I do not want to start the Fourth Shinobi World War early and for a different reason than before," the Hokage wryly said.

"Yeah," Jiraiya chuckled. ". . . She wouldn't even look at me, you know," the man pointed out after a pause. He looked over to the window overlooking the village. "She could clearly sense me, but she didn't even point it out, call out to me, or mention me."

The Professor sighed. "The only reason she would not do any of that is if she doesn't know-"

"Which is highly unlikely," Jiraiya interrupted.

"-or you died." Both men grew somber at that. "Naruto will talk to you. She's still your goddaughter, but she just needs time."

"I know that." Then he snapped up and the lecherous grin on his face made his old mentor sigh in exasperation. "Welp, its time to continue my research. If she still wants to talk to me, she knows where to find me!" The perverted man called out as he jumped from the window and off to the hot springs.

Sarutobi shook his head at the antics of his former student and turned to do the dreaded work of every Kage.

Paperwork

* * *

(1) Okay, I killed Kabuto. The only reason why that is possible is that Kabuto was not ready for the skills that Sasuke possesses. He only prepared himself for the abilities that he found out before future Sasuke came back. Also, coupled with the fact that Sasuke has both the Eternal Mangekyo and the Rinnegan. It is believable for Sasuke to be able to kill Kabuto. Though Kabuto is much more in control with his body and techniques, he did not just come from a war like Sasuke. Sasuke's instincts are still on high alert and will continue to do so until he has time to recuperate. Experience can outweigh skill.

Sorry for the huge gap in posting a new chapter. I do not have a guideline of sorts so I am kind of just making it as I go. I don't even know where this story was supposed to go to. I do think I'm doing well so far. Just wait for the inevitable sucking that will happen in the chapters after this one.

Peace Out!

Keep Calm and Stay Calm and Please Don't Kill Author-chan!


	5. HIATUS! Need To Read

I'm sorry that after months of not posting that you have to get news that this fic will not continue for the time being.

This is mostly because of the fact that I am lazy. I can't be bothered to do things that I do not want to do during moments in my lifetime. I'm not a very consistent person and will constantly be changing everything I am doing

Next, I will bring again to your attention that thus was an adopted story and the author could not give me an outline for where this story was supposed to go. NO BLAME ON THE AUTHOR THOUGH I AM OKAY WITH IT!

It's still my first time trying to go for an non-canon story and I'm trying my best. So for now, this story will not be getting any updates after this until further notice. I might start a new one that I currently have a few chapters typed out but it's not a definite thing.

I will definitely have a new chapter posted within a year from now. Maybe a few chapters more so that you do not have to wait too long for another chapter. Maybe you guys could give me ideas and I'll see if any of them fit the bill. I'll, of course, give credit to the person who gave me the idea.

Again, I am really sorry about this guys, but it's a bit too much for me right now. I do hope you understand and have no hate for me.

Peace

Always Know That This Author Has An Addiction For Fanfiction!


	6. Chapter 4: The Clan Head & The Godfather

**Konohagakure**

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**

It's been a few days since the preliminaries and they've been negotiating Karin's initiation into the village after confirming, not that they needed it, Naruto's status as Uzumaki Kushina's daughter. Of course, that meant that she was actually a clan head now, even though the only current members are her and Karin. Another reason why she is head even though she is only 13 is because she is a ninja and the laws state that she is an adult now due to her profession.

There were some pesky advisers that tried to have their way during a meeting on her induction as a Clan Head.

 **Flashback**

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage along with his advisers, though Danzo was not here - which she insisted upon. That man had been quiet for some time now and she did not like that. Sasuke stood guard behind her, much to the Homura's and Koharu's confusion as they were not privy to the information of them being from the future. They futilely tried to get him to leave and in the end agreed to let him stay as they could not deny their 'precious Uchiha-sama.' The two secret Kage-level shinobis rolled their eyes at the two old coots which internally amused the Sandaime as he watched the antics of his subordinates.

"Hiruzen, you can't just let her be Clan Head," Himura started. "The civilians will create an uproar with their. . . dislike towards her."

"This 'her' has a name," Naruto interrupted. "Also, since when did the civilians have any say over shinobi aspects of the village. They have their own problems to worry about than bother with something that does not affect them." Then gave the man a sharp glare. "This is not a democracy, adviser," the tone she used for the title gave off a subtle hint that she did not care one bit about them which had them bristling in their seats. The blonde continued, "The Hokage has the say on whether or not I become Clan Head and you do not. My orders are from him and him alone as a Shinobi under his command."

The two could not come up with any suitable come back as the kunoichi revealed valid points.

Koharu cleared her throat. "On to other topics," not even trying to hide that she was purposely changing the subject. "The Clan Restoration Act needs to be put on with the fact that you have do not have enough clansmen," their was a smirk on her face as she continued though the serene smile on Naruto's face made her falter a bit. "We have some candidates that w-"

"Denied."

The Hokage had been letting his pseudo-granddaughter handle the meeting as she had everything under control, but he had to step in for this particular discussion. Plus, he did not dislike his old friends that much that he would let Sasuke murder them with their foolish words as they did not seem to notice the spike in KI being directed at them.

"E-Excuse me, Hokage-sama."

"Denied, Koharu. Since when have we ever used that Act in this village?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hiruzen-" Himura stopped with the aura that came out of his old friend.

"I am Hokage-sama to you, Himura. Though we are friends, I am your leader and you should speak to me befittingly. Calling me informally in front of my subordinates does not paint me as a very good Hokage," the order in his tone made no room for arguments. _Not that I ever cared before, but I think it's time they are reminded of where they stand._

"Hokage-sama, you can't let your favoritism cloud your judgement," Koharu cautioned.

"Then you can be the one to tell Hatake Kakashi that he is under the Act as well with him being the last of his clan," then pointed to the Uchiha calmly standing behind Naruto. "Does Sasuke have to as well? He does have the same circumstances as Naruto with him being the heir and the last of his clan."

Of course he would not allow them to marry anyone but each other. They could not hide the way they looked at each other and it was so obvious that a blind man could see it. Naruto needed someone in her life that care for her like that and he would make sure that it happened. _Plus, there is an interesting betting pool that I know will surface and I want to win!_

Naruto could feel a slight shiver as she could tell that the old man was up to something, but ignored it for now.

Once again, the advisers could not retort as they were shut down immediately. They did not want to deal with jounin like Hatake that can turn very sadistic at the drop of a hat.

"Now," the Sandaime cheerfully started. "welcome Clan Head Uzumaki. You will be informed of any meetings to come and we shall inform the other council members of your new status as to prevent any confusion when you attend."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." An amused glint appeared in her eyes as she spoke, "I will strive to make you and my clan proud as I lead it to its former glory."

 **Flashback End**

Naruto sighed as she looked through some old scrolls about the clan history and traditions as to make sure that she upheld her clan in a favorable light in front of the council. Sasuke had come in a few hours ago and snorted when he walked in on her eyeing a particular scroll in distaste as it had held information on correct manners. He had decided to stay in the room to read as well as he too would be coming to the meeting as both Clan Head and her guard, not that people could tell. The scion had finally decided to take up the mantle that he should have taken in the previous timeline as it would be helpful to have him backing up any decisions that his Kage would make.

 _Although, one could say that Itachi should still be the heir as he is under an X-rank mission which means he is still a shinobi of KonohagakureNot that the council would agree with that, so yay for Sasuke!_

 ** _Like you care about what the council thinks._**

 _Yeah. On an a different note, Itachi would have made a great Hokage. He loves the village more than anything, besides Sasuke, everyone in the village thought he was great, the elders and the perpetrators of the coup d'etat might have been appeased._

 ** _Wouldn't he have been too young to do such a thing?_**

 _Maybe if he was announced as a possible/definite successor, it would have slowed down any immediate plans of Danzo or the Uchiha -taichou was a candidate and he would have never wanted to be Hokage. In fact, he almost became Hokage until he annoyed Baa-chan enough to just pass the hat over to me. Not that anyone complained._

 ** _Danzo. Orochimaru-_**

 _Was dead cause of Sasuke, thank every deity for that! Was dead - though he was reformed so I should go ahead and see if that seal that Danzo put on him is still there. We can still save him._

 ** _Just use your Therapy Jutsu as you friends call it._**

 _Stop that!_ The poor girl was not over that particular event. _I can't believe they actually had me test it out, its not like I was using chakra or anything! Does that even make it count as a jutsu?!_

 ** _Everything's possible with you is the saying that most people say when talking about you._**

 _Ugh! I swear-_

She only had a second warning before she was abducted, hefted onto one shoulder and could now see her compound getting further and further. If her senses were not as good as they were, she probably would have impaled her beloved godfather. That made her quiet for a minute before Sasuke came into view, following behind the Gama Sennin which renewed her anger at being interrupted.

"Let me go, Ero-sennin!" the blond-red-head shrieked to her abductor as he manhandled her around the village. Sasuke, who had already seen the man and had not bothered to stop him from entering, someone who was supposed to protect their Kage had let her be brought about like a sack of potatoes and had the gall to give her a look that said, 'I told you so.' The two could hear the future Rokudaime cursing the Uchiha for "being a traitor" "ignoring his Hokage's orders" "firing mutinous subordinates" all the way.

The kunoichi was unceremoniously dropped, but landed on her feat with ease in a familiar place that she soon realized was were Jiraiya first trained her. The now 13 year old girl had enough hold over her emotions to keep emotional onslaught of memories at bay with only the burning feeling in her eyes as a dead give away to her true feelings.

"Naruto," she heard her mentor call out to her. She stubbornly still looked away from the man as she knew that she would break. "Please look at me." The pleading tone was too much as blue eyes started to water. Naruto could not refuse him, _ **not after-**_

The hesitant, warm and familiar hand on her hand choked the sob that was building up in the girl's body and turned around to tackle her the man who was practically her dad into a hug as she cried out the agonizing pain she felt when Baa-chan told her he was dead. He said nothing and held his goddaughter to him as continuous streams of tears poured from her eyes.

Sasuke, with his back turned to five them a semblance of privacy, watched over them diligently as they were emotionally compromised at the moment to counter any surprise attacks that could pop out. _Not that they need me here,_ the boy thought as he felt the master level seals around the area. _Plus,_ he thought wryly, _anything short of an S-rank could be the only thing that could harm them. Even then I'd think they'd just die for interrupting those two._

After a few minutes, the tears subsided, but Naruto continued to hold onto Jiraiya's clothes to reassure herself that he was safe and alive. The man just let her do as pleased as he could tell that she had been through more than he fathom. Which sent an uncomfortable feeling through his stomach and held her tighter while also sending a narrowing eye at the boy that had followed them. He might have been an idiot like his teammates and sensei used to tell him, but he wrote romance novels for a reason so he knew the telltale signs of a man who was not only loyal to his leader, but in love with her as well. As her godfather, it was his right to make sure that his precious goddaughter was both physically and emotionally protected. He has not known this boy long, but he hasn't done anything that would cause him to raise his suspicion towards his intentions. _We'll have to wait and see. . ._

Finally, Naruto decided it was time to stop ignoring her godfather and talk to him, signalling Sasuke as she pulled away. The boy sat next to her at an angle that allowed him to protect her while holding the conversation with the Sannin.

The woman-turned-girl took a deep breath before diving in. "I might as well just get this out of the way and tell you how you died because your killer was your student who was part of a trio that you thought died before dad was even made the Yondaime." The white-haired man's eyes widened at the implication as he only ever had few students.

"You mean-"

"Yes," Naruto interrupted. "The Ame orphans are alive though I'm pretty sure Yahiko is dead. Due to this, it caused Nagato to go forth on a path of destruction so everyone would know his pain," she gave a sad smile at the thought of her distant cousin. "As you've probably already heard, the Akatsuki are planning to capture all Jinchuuriki for their Bijuu to revive the Ten-Tailed Beast that was once alive. It would cause the destruction of everything we hold dear and as a Kage, I couldn't bear to see the destruction of my village once more." Jiraiya flinched at the thought that their powerful and near-indestructible village reduced to ashes.

"How are we gonna stop this?"

The three were their for hours as the future shinobi told the events that led up to the devastating war that made them jump back in time. By the time they ended, the sky was darkening and the two decided to let Jiraiya absorb the information with all the shocking information that they had revealed.

"I really didn't want to put this on him, but he's one of the people that need to know everything," she told him as they walked back to the compound.

"You're not giving him enough credit. He's a formidable shinobi that has gone through much more than you in the terms of our job." he spoke calmly, but he looked as if he was one second close to using his Sharingan to glare at the villagers that dared to look at his Kage negatively.

Naruto rolled her eyes as her second in command. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"That doesn't mean you have to deal with it. Plus, Sakura and I used to do this all the time."

 **Flashback**

Team 7 had finished organizing books in the library. This was their second mission and they were still incredulous with the fact that they had to do these menial chores as missions. Sakura and Sasuke had not noticed before as they had been so outraged, but they could see the venomous glares being sent at their teammate. It did not make any sense that they would do so because one woman was even brave enough to throw a tomato at her which Sasuke caught. The woman was subjected to 3 killer glares sent her way and shivered in fear. Naruto continued to walk down the street, unperturbed with the negative attention she was getting.

The next day, the two were given a bento each by smiling Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

"You even rewarded us for it."

"It was a thank you gift!" the indignant kunoichi told the him.

The Uchiha shrugged. "It just served as agreement to allow us to do it."

"Ugh."

* * *

 **Okay, so I've decided to change how I do my chapters. I'm not gonna make big ones since they are too long and I need time. I feel too bad every time I take months to update.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long wait and since its summer, then I have more time to focus on this story.**

 **Peace! Never Give Up and Keep Loving Naruto!**


	7. Chapter 5: Seal Masters

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**

"No."

Naruto closed her mouth and stared at her best friend who had his back turned at the moment.

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

Sasuke turned around and gave her a look. "Its still going to be an awful idea whether I know or not." The Uchiha had developed a sense for when Naruto was about to suggest something stupid. He usually had Sakura and Shikamaru to help stop or at least curb it when she was feeling particularly stubborn. Which led him to think of the time that one of her particularly ridiculous and life threatening plans managed to actually set back Madara by a few months.

It was on the spot, right in the middle of a battle. A year had passed by already and there was no point in separating ourselves by village so everyone had worn the new hitai-ate with 'shinobi' written on the plate. Everyone was currently fighting the newly popped up army of White Zetsu clones after . . . and she hadn't told anyone about it, but Naruto had managed to figure out how to activate her chakra chains. The blond-red head continued to show why she was called the most unpredictable shinobi by activating it when she was 100 ft away. The immortal Uchiha did not know she would have been able to use it and was stunned. That opened the oportunity for the Rokudaime's Kage Bunshin to throw her over to the trapped man with a Sage Art: RasenBijuudama swirling in her palm. The attack was devastating and not without cost as all over the Uzumaki was slowly healing gashes that looked an inch deep. They did not know how Madara would have survived that, but everyone retreated as Black Zetsu had appeared to take the near-dead Uchiha away.

The former ANBU was brought out of his thoughts by his Kage's next words. "I'm going to help Gaara so we can be best buds again."

"Still no."

"Come on! I can do it and if something goes wrong, Ero-Sennin can be there to make sure everything's okay," the whining kunoichi told him.

"Are you not thinking about the repercussions of messing around with a faulty seal? You don't have you Seal Master level chakra control anymore and your chains are useless as they have the same problem," the Uchiha pointed out to her.

"Which is what Ero-Sennin is for!"

"Thanks a lot brat."

The two turned to the girl's godfather who was sitting on the couch.

"Have you thought about how to keep him from going all, 'Mother wants your blood'?"

The two other shinobi snorted at the boy's representation of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. It was the only thing that made Gaara blush as it was mortifying to think that he had ever thought of the insane Bijuu as his mother. Shukaku would laugh hysterically inside the Uzumaki's head every time it was mentioned.

"Well, I know Shukaku will be able to tell that Kurama is inside me so that should give me enough time to get close enough to allow him contact. Then I can talk-"

"Therapy Jutsu," Sasuke coughed out.

"-to him and he will become the cute panda-chan that I once knew!" The Uzumaki-Namikaze continued resolutely as if she wasn't interrupted.

"What's this Therapy Jutsu about," the Sannin asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Naruto knew she wouldn't be able to stop Sasuke as he looked ready to break his aloof persona to laugh.

"I hate you guys," she deadpanned. "You'll know where to find me as I'm going to see Gaara now."

The two shinobi were quick to follow her as they did not want her to do the task on her own. They jumped over to the roof of the hotel where the Suna ninja were staying and as luck would have it, Gaara was sitting on the rooftop. They let the blonde-red head go in front of them and Jiraiya set up a Bijuu Chakra Concealment Barrier that Naruto had given him on the way there. Just in time too as they felt the malevolent chakra of two Bijuu surrounding them.

 **"Shut up, Shukaku. This has to do with Otou-sama."** The boy had started to scream as he held his head, but he stopped all of a sudden to show that the Ichibi had heard his sibling. **"Let my partner fix the seal so you won't feel pain anymore."**

Shukaku had told them back in the future that he went insane with the pain from the faulty seal holding him and was okay now that he was out. He was still pretty crazy, but would not start going on a killing rampage anytime soon.

"Wh-Wha. . . Y-You are like me?" Gaara breathed out as he regained his stability.

"Yeah," Naruto answered sadly. "I could have been just like you." Then looked over at her two companions and the village she was standing in. "But I found something precious to me and I will do everything to protect it."

"How could you stand their glares and hateful whispers?"

"I just smiled and walked on. Doing something to retaliate would prove them right so I strive to be different from their expectations. Even when the universe told me to give up, I didn't because I owe it to my precious people to try and live. Make things better so that none have to suffer like I did." She was silent for a moment. "You know, Shukaku's not bad once you get to know him. Also, he's not really your mother and I don't know why he insists he is," smiling at the thought. Turning to the red-head who stared at her with a concentrated look on his face. "Would you let me fix your seal. It's really nasty and I don't think it was done by a master." _Sorry Chiyo-baa-san._ "It would let you sleep again."

Gaara did not answer right away, but nodded after a minute of silence. The young seal master gestured for the two to come closer.

"And another win for the Legendary Therapy Jutsu." The glare sent to the former nuke-nin caused him to raise his hands in a placating motion.

Blue-eyes turned back to the boy beside her. "Okay Gaara. Now I need you to lie down so you don't collapse during the process since it will be painful to unravel the seal you have right now." Scanning the seal placed on him, she grimaced along with her teacher. It was a really ugly seal and there was no way to revise it into a better one, hence the reason she needed to disassemble it.

"Alright." She let Jiraiya go closer as she didn't have the chakra control to do this procedure, but she had the new seal ready to slap onto the Jinchuuriki as soon as the old one was off. It was essentially the seal that her mother had, the Hakke no Fuin when she had Kurama sealed within her.

 **Have I mentioned how much I hated those times?** her Bijuu snarked in her mind.

 _Hai, hai and how you also hated being in Mito-sama's seal too._ Rolling her eyes at her Bijuu, but quickly looked back to the sealing procedure. Gaara was now biting onto a steel rod to keep himself from screaming as Jiraiya made quick progress with unraveling the seal. It was a hastily done job and she really hated to disrespect the woman who gave her life for Gaara's but she really did a horrendous job. _I might suggest letting me do a mission to go to Suna to teach Fuinjutusu their as it should strengthen our weakening alliance._

Rolling his eyes at his jinchuuriki as she was reverting to her Kage-thinking ways. She's already beginning to do your job for you, Sarutobi.

Naruto sensed the moment Jiraiya released the last layer and flared up a level one chakra cloak to protect her and her companions from the Ichibi's chakra. She dashed to her brother in all but blood and slapped the new seal on top of his heart where they had sealed Shukaku.

"FUIN!" She yelled. A blast of chakra surged to settle the seal and hold back the one-tailed beast. Releasing the cloak, she fell onto her knees and into the awaiting arms of one of her trusted guards. It took a lot of chakra to seal a tailed beast and anyone below elite jounin reserves would just die from the chakra depletion. Of course, with her practically having Kage-level reserves with being an Uzumaki and having Kurama's chakra, it would serve to only take half with the strain of containing a Bijuu with this inexperienced body be the reason she is exhausted.

"We'll see you later Ero-sennin for training unless you want to come with us tomorrow to discuss our plans to turn Suna on Oto. Gaara will be awake by then so we can discuss it with the Sabaku team and after that we can go train," thinking back to her training with the toads. "I wanna relearn my Sage training so you gotta let me sign the contract again."

The Sannin shrugged. "I was already planning on it anyway and I might as well go see what our future Hokage will do to settle diplomatic matters as I don't know your political strategies anyway."

As soon as they dropped the barrier, Gaara's team burst through the door that led to the roof of the hotel. The two siblings immediately went into a combat stance, but their sensei had noticed who had their Jinchuuriki in their clutches and put his hands on his students shoulders to stop them from doing anything rash. The combination of one of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails and Uzumaki Clan Head, and the Last Uchiha who had killed Orochimaru's spy in the preliminaries was suicide to go against.

"Might I ask why you have Gaara with you," paling at the sight that he now realized was his unconscious student and was wondering why the Ichibi was not taking over.

"Well, I thought that it was ridiculously stupid of Suna to leave their Jinchuuriki in that state with a faulty seal to hold back a Bijuu. I thought it would be best to make him a new one which would help strengthen our diminishing alliance by allowing you to keep Gaara safe, sane, and the ability to partner with his Bijuu to have control over its chakra," Naruto calmly explained to the agitated ninjas. They all tensed as they were in the midst of planning an invasion which would destroy their alliance making them feel the slightest bit guilty as the Konoha shinobi had helped them and they were to repay them with betrayal.

"Ah, you must be thinking about your planned invasion with Otogakure." The Suna team tensed in horror at the revealed information and they awaited the next move. "Yeah, your gonna be betrayed by Orochimaru as he plans to kill the Kazekage and impersonate him during the third part of the exams. When, he is defeated, which no doubt will happen, he will leave you to deal with the repercussions as he pulls his shinobi back into his village leaving you Kage-less and in the mercy of the village you betrayed." The Uzumaki said this blankly with no emotion as if she were not speaking about the planned destruction of her village to its possible instigators.

"Then what will you do with us?" A cautious Temari asked, blanching at the imminent future that could await her and her people.

The time traveler shrugged at her. "Well, I was hoping you would turn on Oto and fight them for the possibility that they would still continue with their plan." At their confused stares, she elaborated. "Orochimaru is a man who makes sure that things goes his way and with the fact that all the Great Hidden Villages will be attending the Third Part is probably an unexpected variable. He could gamble on the fact that many would like to crush Konoha, but he was never really the gambler of the Sannin as they leave that for Tsunade-sama." **_Snorts._** Ignoring the subtle jab at her being diplomatic. "I would still like to know that we can trust our allies not to betray us if the Hebi does go for his plan to crush my village." She gave them time to think though she did not assume they would take long as there really was no other option for them but to accept.

"We would like to discuss what to do to," Baki spoke for them.

"Great!" Reverting back to her cheerful persona. "Well, we'll talk more when Gaara is awake because he will be part of the whole plan to keep the Kazekage alive as I am not sure any Sunanin can protect him as well as he could. No offense, really, but a Sannin will be hard pressed to attack if their are ANBU, a Kage, and a Jinchuuriki to boot," she quelled their indignant expressions at the insinuation that they would not be able to protect their leader. Everyone agreed to meeting later and Naruto left one of her bunshin to inform her of when the red-head awoke.

* * *

"So I shall accompany the Kazekage to Konoha to prevent his assassination?" Gaara questioned.

"Pretty much, you can also train with me to access our Tailed Beast Forms when we connect with them," the future Rokudaime informed him cheerfully.

The past few hours were just hashing out the plans for the month. Baki would speak to the Kazekage who would speak with the shinobi who were part of the invasion that there would be a change in plans. Naruto, of course, would send Kage Fuin Bunshin to help with the persuasion as there would be obvious opposition. She had never met the former late Kage back in her timeline, but he seemed the type to care about his village. He would try to seek any sort of advantage to gain more money to stabilize his village due to the decline in missions from their Daimiyo who sent those missions to Konoha. Also, it wouldn't take too much convincing for the shinobi forces to comply as their was not really resentment for Konoha, save for few people.

"It would be. . . interesting to see my powers when I am fully aware of my surroundings." It'll be fun, don't worry about me taking over since Uzumaki fixed the seal. We can have so much fun! Ignoring the cackles coming from his Bijuu, he turned to look at the girl who saved him from his madness.

"There'll be other Jinchuuriki coming too! We can meet everyone for a little Pow-Wow. Ooh and-" she rambled on about the fun things that they would all do together once she convinced them and the red-head could see out of the corner of his eye that the black-haired boy who was beside her was slowly inching away, blanching at the crazy ideas coming out of his friends mouth.

"Naruto, we should let them depart," Sasuke called out to his Kage. Looking at the clock and seeing that he was correct she created, with not hand seals, a Kage Bunshin. Taking out the seal that would allow her bunshin to last as long as it avoided fatal blows and placed it under the clothes on its back. It would be under a henge, of course, as it would be weird to see the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki leave with the Suna team.

"Now, come on Gaara. I've already set up your room beside Karin's, you know I kind of wonder if you're an Uzumaki too cause of the red hair, ya know? Plus. . . " Her voice faded away as she left the hotel with the fellow Jinchuuriki following her along with the Uchiha.

The Sunanin were left alone with the Gama Sannin who was giving them an intense look.

"Let me get straight to the point and say that I have all the means to be able to raze your village to the ground if you dare continue the plan." The KI suffocated the the three, but were able to shakily nod in agreement. The bunshin in the corner rolled her eyes at the boss's Godfather.

"That was also another reason why I'm going with them, Ero-Sennin," she deadpanned.

The white-haired man shrugged unapologetically. "Doesn't hurt to put added measures to it," then shunshined out there leaving smoke to billow out through the window.

* * *

 **I kinda don't know what to do with this story even though I have the outline finished. I just feel like I'm not doing a good enough job. I need some constructive criticism people! Give em to me! Though if I feel that they are flamish then you should just leave if you don't like it cause I don't wanna hear any of it.**

 **Peace!**

 **Keep Calm and Hope I Find A Way Cause I Am Really Confused!**


End file.
